Stella Morris
Stella Lucy Jackson (born Kosh) (once Morris) (b. 1st December, 1971) is the main and title character of Stella. She is a Welsh, middle-aged, mother and Nurse living in Pontyberry with her family. Biography Early Life (1971 - 1986) Stella Lucy Jackson (born Kosh) (once Morris) was born on the 1st December, 1971, to Ken and Meg Kosh. Not much is known about her childhood except for a few small details. She grew up with one sibling Dai Kosh and the two apparently had a consistent and good relationship. When growing up, her best-friend was Paula Kosh, who would become her sister-in-law. She attended St. Helen's School in Pontyberry and Stella wasn't very popular in school although she mentions that she was somewhat 'friends' with Shelly Evans, a seemingly popular girl. It is also said that even at a young age, Big Alan Williams had a crush on Stella. He was also the only person willing to dance with Stella at the School Dance. Romance with Rob Morgan (1987) Stella, sometime in her youth met and began a romantic relationship with Rob Morgan, and fell pregnant with, her first son; Luke Morgan/Morris, at the young age of sixteen. It was said by this time, her and her mother's relationship was substantially strained. Soon after, Rob was forced to leave Pontyberry to live in Canada with his parents, as his parents were embarrassed of Rob and Stella's relationship and illegitimate pregnancy. She also met her future husband and father of the two of her children Karl Morris at a young age, both claiming they went to the same school, although Karl was several years older than Stella. Romance with Karl Morris (1996 - 2003) At one point, Karl and Stella began a romantic relationship, eventually marrying. The two had a good marriage having two children together, Ben and Emma Morris. They grew apart and Karl had an affair with Nadine Bevan. The two divorced but left on good terms and as friends, Stella seems to exploit Karl's affair claiming she can get what she wants from him because he still feels guilty for betraying Stella. Series One (2012) In Series One, Stella is introduced as a warm and caring typical Welsh mother. She constantly deals with different problems, including her daughter Emma Morris who is going down the same road she was at being pregnant at 16 and she struggles to stop trying to protect her eldest and ex-convict son Luke from Lennie Mack and the judging people of Pontyberry. Bored and fed-up of her appearance and in an attempt to change it, she tries on her teenage daughter, Emma's clothes. During this she puts on make-up but her fun comes to an end when she comes across her daughter's contraceptive pills. Angry Stella confronts Emma and her boyfriend Sunil Choudary. Meanwhile, it's her youngest son Ben's school play to celebrate the harvest festival, and she needed to get him a costume, forgetting, she phones her best-friend and sister-in-law Paula Kosh who helps her. Despite her best efforts Paula's controversial choice for costume (a recently deceased woman's blouse) a ruckus occurs midway through the play when Donna Evans climbs on the stage followed by Stella who ends up having a fight. Feeling down, strained and exhausted Stella is pressured into a date with Big Alan Williams by Paula. Her and Alan go to the Pontyberry rugby club with Paula and her husband (and Stella's brother) Dai Kosh. But things turn for the worst when Emma reveals to Stella she's pregnant with Sunil's baby. In series One, Stella meets decorator Sean Mcgaskil. Stella constantly doubts herself and suitable match for Sean Mcgaskil mainly because of an age gap. Despite this Stella finally accepts a date with Sean and strives to change her appearance by loosing weight. Stella accepts Emma's pregnancy and a proposition of marriage between Emma and Sunil. Stella attempts to bond with the Choudarys but the contrasting views on marriage and Emma between Tanisha and Stella causes numerous arguments. Stella is uninvited to her daughter's engagement party because of an argument, this causes great emotional strain on Stella but soon the two reconcile and Stella celebrates. As the wedding of Emma and Sunil moves closer and closer, the girls (Emma, Stella, Paula, Nadine, Jasminder and Nancy) attend a hen-part, a spa day. Despite the initially relaxing and enjoyable time, Stella becomes distraught as she learns her eldest son, Luke is contemplating moving to Canada with his father. Stella recovers from a heavy hangover but struggles to accept her son leaving her again, but her attention is needed somewhere else when Emma's geography exam takes a turn and she goes into labour. She also supports her brother as he is forced to make a court appearance considering many years of fraud, Dai had not realised he had committed. During the court-session, Dai is given an unfair treatment and the welsh attendants speak up to the judge. But the rudeness and profanity earns them a heavy fine but they all consider that Dai got off lightly for what he did. Stella and the town deal with the loss of Dick the Kick and she is forced to help her best friend Paula Kosh plan his funeral. Stella helps her brother Dai Kosh with financial problems and tries to cope with the news of her ex's and Luke's father's re-arrival in Pontyberry after moving away to Canada and leaving Stella. Stella finally accepts Luke's decision to leave Pontyberry and move to Canada, and she waves him off with the rest of the street. Series Two (2013) Stella gets the incredibly shocking news of her pregnancy. And she struggles to cope with Sean's overbearing happiness of the news. She tells Sean he may not be the father of the baby, and she is upset when Sean threatens to move away from Pontyberry . Stella is over the moon when Luke returns home and she comforts her brother and best friend with their marriage problems. Auntie Brenda arrives and gets Stella a job at the Pontyberry bap factory with Mo the Bap. Stella's best friend leaves her brother during a mid-life crisis. Stella attends her school reunion and fancies her chances with ex-boyfriend and father of Luke Morgan/Morris Rob Morgan. Soon Pontyberry rugby club is in the hands of property developers Rob Morgan and Melissa Big Alan's evil ex. Big Alan and Auntie Brenda develop a plan to get it back. Stella is offered a life changing option from Rob Morgan to move to Canada with her but she declines. Series Three (2014) Now sporting a rather spiffy blonde do, the very single mum is focusing all her energy on her household and nursing degree, though the arrival of an attractive lawyer and recent divorcee Michael, could prove troubling. The pair's first reunion is far from romantic, but by the episode's end they're running to find it hard to keep out of each other's way. Aunty Brenda, meanwhile, is horrified to discover that her wayward daughter Vivienne is back from traveling. Someone who is glad to see her, though is Ianto her ex-fiancé. Stella also has adopted a new occupation as a Nurse. Stella meets her new neighbor; Michael Jackson when the two argue on the streets of Pontyberry. Neighbour Michael, on the other hand, is finding it hard to settle in, Aunty Brenda means business when she organizes a meeting with Dai, Big Alan Williams follows doctors' orders and tries to lose weight. White flags are brought up this week as Stella calls a truce with Michael, going so far as to allow him use her shower when his water goes away. The attorney might consider twice about taking the offer again, though, sticking to an incident involving a basketball and shattered ice. Daughter Emma, on the other hand, heads into dangerous territory, crossing the line with boss Marcus Jensen. Brenda's Buses make their first voyage, too, but with Brenda and Dai locking horns every five minutes it seems the business won't last long. Plus, jaws drop when the Simpsons launches in an effort to draw in "class stiffs", and Big Alan Williams grows closer to the troubled Celia Williams. On a more hopeful note, Big Alan asks Celia out for dinner, and Luke has a great question for Zoe. Ben was suspended from school for ten days. Luke, meanwhile, is let go by the police simply can't escape the suspicions of those close to him. After an almost fatal accident Katie goes into hospital causing Michael to change his mind about his romantic relationship with Stella and to go back into a loveless relationship with his ex-wife Janet. Soon Michael sees the errors of his ways and he and Stella get back together. Christmas Special (2014) Preparing the house she shares with Michael, Stella gets excited to spending her first Christmas with Michael and finally meeting his parents from Birmingham. Despite this, excitement quickly turns to disappointment when Michael is forced to go to Birmingham to help his mother care for his ill father. Stella goes to work finally as a full time Nurse. She meets an eleven year old boy called Billy. Like all of the other Nurses and doctor's at the hospital Stella endures nothing but abuse from Billy. Over the episode Stella slowly learns how to deal with him, she eventually wins him over and the two become friends. With Stella and Michael apart, Stella decides she can't keep away from him, in an unfortunate video chat, Stella embarrasses herself in front of Michael's parents. Series Four (2015) Stella Morris now set in her Nursing job is happily in a strong relationship with Michael Jackson. She is the happiest she has been for many years, a good man on her arm, and a full house. Despite this not everyone feels the same way. Also, Michael has decided to work from home, setting up office in Stella's old bedroom, Michael feels extremely crowded and stressed, from trying to perform his job correctly his and Stella's relationship is stressed. Stella helps Little Alan, Big Alan, and Celia set up their new restaurant, with the help of Nadine they decorate the place but when Big Alan buys cheap, old utensils from Neath Market him and Little Alan but horns much to the chagrin of her and Celia. Stella and Celia now colleagues and close friends struggle to do their jobs under the overpowering hand of Cheryl the Nurse that is training Stella, Celia and a group of over the Nurses. All seems to good until Michael heads closer and closer to a mid-life crisis. Finally breaking down Michael drowns his sorrows in beer, and encountering the flirting barmaid Beyoncé. Michael and Beyoncé's interactions put a stress on Stella and his relationship possibly ripping it apart when she finds revealing photos on Michael's phones and inappropriate texts. The Series ends with Stella and Michael finally fixing their tested relationship, but then Stella is shocked when Beyoncé drops the bombshell that she's pregnant with Michael's child. Series Five (2016) After the huge bombshell, Stella decides to forgive and forget Michael's past indiscretions, she also decides to co-operate with Beyoncé for the sake of Michael and Beyoncé's child. She's so tolerant, she even offers to take in the child herself. But with a commute to London now on the cards for Michael, it becomes far from an easy time. By this time, Rob has returned to Pontyberry, bumping into Stella at St. Catherine's Hospital. Stella and Michael are managing the London-Pontyberry problem until Michael learns that Stella has been giving Beyoncé money behind his back. Beyoncé is due in just eight weeks but Michael vows he wants nothing to do with her or his new baby - Stella becomes determined to change his mind. Stella and Michael strive to get their relationship and their finances back on track yet Beyoncé starts making demands for outrageously expensive items for the baby. Stella's anniversary getaway to London with Michael is thrown into jeopardy when Michael suspects that she and Rob are hiding something. Michael later realises that he has a lot of making up to do with Stella after Rob opens up to him about his heart condition - which maybe more serious than anyone considered. Stella then whilst visiting Rob, handles the difficult Beyoncé who then goes into labour early. Stella is devastated to learn that Daddy Simpson has died. She later confronts her best-friend, Paula Kosh, saying that she felt abandoned by her a few years back. Paula doesn't stay in Pontyberry long, but long enough to bury her father. Stella is left with a heart-breaking decision after she and Rob finally get the chance to talk - and he reveals that he is dying and returned to Pontyberry to express his love for Stella. The two return to a field in South Wales and reminisce of a time long ago when they were both deeply in love. Stella rejects Rob a final time yet the two part ways as old friends and Stella promises she will never forget Rob or what they once shared. Stella and Michael stay strong and when their big day arrives and the family prepare for a huge celebration. The two marry and Stella becomes, Mrs. Stella Jackson. Personality and traits Stella is warm, loving person who cares deeply for her family and friends. She has close relationships with a good deal of people in Pontyberry, and is an extremely loyal person. Despite Stella's motherly persona she is very tough and somewhat bawdy having a dark sense of humour and raising three children as a single mother. Stella has always put her family first, this is very apparent as she had to give up her original dream of being a Nurse and becoming a full time mother. As a young teenager she had a reckless personality one very similar to her daughter Emma. But after being pregnant at only 17 and being abandoned by her then boyfriend Rob Morgan, Stella was forced to become a stronger person and a more responsible woman. Stella is a lioness of a mother and an extremely protective woman. Focusing on her family and just managing on the money she earns from her own ironing business shows that Stella is willing to sacrifice a great deal for her children including her love life, especially after her divorce from Karl Morris. Stella is a kind hearted woman with a strong sense of character and forgiveness, as well as being an incredibly selfless person. After having children Stella has lacked a love life and a social life, despite having several advances from Big Alan Williams and the constant pushing of her best friend Paula to enjoy life more. Stella regrets her reckless behavior as a teenager. Stella is a very strong willed woman and is not scared to stand her ground against things she does not want for her children or herself, like when she argues with Tanisha Choudhary. Stella was sometimes impulsive and her hot-headed and protective manner would cause her to make quick decisions and not think things through. Appearance Stella is a short, slightly plump woman, with brown/blonde long hair that she usually wears out of her face. She has light skin and doesn't often care what she wears. Stella doesn't really care about her appearance at the start of the series hence her badly dyed hair and large collection of rugby jerseys. She looses weight over the series and she looks quite young for her age. Relationships Family Stella has a strong relationship with her parents. Stella's parents obviously care about her a great deal and are often seen throughout Series One aiding Stella in her problems. Stella's mother Meg seems to fuss over Stella even when Stella is middle aged. Despite their now strong and loving relationship during Stella's teen years their relationship was obviously stressed as shown when Paula says that Stella used to go weeks not talking to her mother. Stella's relationship with her father has always seemed to remain well, during Series One Stella gets drunk and calls her father. He comforts her and it is revealed that her has always been there for her. There close relationship is further emphasized through the way Ken constantly supports Stella. Paula Kosh Paula has remained loyal to Stella and even married Stella's brother Dai Kosh becoming her sister-in-law. Stella and Paula constantly confide in each other, and share the typical relationship being so close to even sisters. Stella and Paula are often together sharing problems and talking to each other about their love lives. Paula is Stella's best friend and close confidant sharing advice, getting drunk together and joking together. Paula and Stella have been friends for years and despite both of their problems the two have remained close. When Paula went through a mid-life crisis, Stella was frustrated and confused with Paula, despite this it did not strain their relationship but Stella was upset with Paula for leaving her brother Dai Kosh. After Paula left Pontyberry Stella did feel a slight sense of abandonment and in Paula's return she showed a large amount of relief. When Paula showed that she was moving to New Zealand with Daddy, Stella was clearly upset. The two are best friends but Paula's role as the confidante of Stella has somewhat been replaced by Celia Braxton due to the character's departures. Michael Jackson Michael and Stella started at a very rocky start. Michael and Stella first met on the pontyberry streets. The two argued when Michael was on his phone and eventually swearing at each other. The two meet again ironically discovering they were new neighbors. Michael and Stella was again argued when Stella put a banana skin in Michael's bin. Michael going through a rough divorce made this into a petty argument and Stella stubbornly would not back down. The two could not see eye to eye and fought over small and petty things but soon their dogs formed a relationship. Stella and Michael decided to reconcile when Stella jammed his fingers in his car bonnet. Stella training to be a nurse new what to do and mended his fingers. The two's relationship developed and the two became really close sharing a romantic relationship. Despite their good relationship Michael went back to his ex-wife Janet after his daughter Katie fell and suffered a head fracture but Michael soon saw the error of his ways. Michael and Stella's relationship was stressed once again when Michael slept with his client Beyoncé Evans. But since he has deeply regretted it and has desperately tried to redeem himself. Their relationship as friends has slowly been building up and their romantic one has began to reappear with Stella apparently forgiving Michael for his mistakes and clearly seeing he is trying again. By Series 5, Michael and Stella's relationship had solidified a huge amount. The two are much more trusting and loving of each other. Despite this, Michael's mistakes repeatedly appear straining their relationship. Stella reacted very well to the news Beyonce Evans was having Michael's son, and tries to prevent it from destroying her relationship with Michael. Stella clearly loves Michael a huge deal and so does he love her. Stella's loyalty to Michael and constant strength to remain by his side is tested again and again by Beyonce Evans, her love for Michael is prooving as she cares for his and Beyonce's child before it is even born. She also cares deeply for Michael and understands that be cannot abandon his son because of Beyonce. Choudhary Family Originally starting of at a rocky start, Stella insulted the Choudhary family wanting the best for her daughter. Stella seemed to have a better relationship with Jagadeesh Choudhary, talking to him better than his wife Tanisha who seemed to look down on Stella. Stella and Tanisha locked horns a lot more than she did with Jagadeesh as he accepted Stella's wishes and was a lot more laid back than Tanisha was. Stella and Tanisha argued many times, the two were quite the antithesis of each other as Tanisha was very uptight and could see no wrong with her son Sunil. Tanisha was very proud something that annoyed Stella and refused to accept her son had done wrong cheating on Emma. Stella and Sunil got along well, the two were close and Stella saw him as a boy but similarly to her mother said; "He was man enough, to do what he did to Emma." Stella was protective of her daughter and was expectedly angry with Sunil holding the same bitterness her mother had with Rob Morgan as she did with Sunil. Big Alan For a good, long time Stella has been quite tolerable of Big Alan but the two have a close relationship. Big Alan and Stella are close, long term friends, but Big Alan has wanted a closer relationship in the past. Being quite wary of Alan at first Stella has quickly warmed to him and the two have remained good friends. Simply put, Stella was the love of Alan's life but the love was unreturned. Despite Alan's original love for Stella and a want for a closer relationship Alan has moved on and is now a very close friend with Stella wanting the best for her and her family that Alan and his son are now a part of. Stella wanted the best for Alan encouraging him to break up with Nancy whom Alan resented being in a relationship with. Stella also gave Alan advice to enter a relationship with Celia and to forget about her because the two would never enter a romantic relationship themselves. Celia Williams Since meeting the two have grown closer. Big Alan's relationship with Stella has brought the two women together making them good friends. Their friendship gained a new level when Celia retrained as a Nurse alongside Stella. Since Celia has become a really good friend to Stella. Stella thinks quite highly of Celia since her proposing to Big Alan and becoming somewhat of a second mother to Little Alan. Celia has somewhat replaced Paula Kosh in the role of Stella's confidante, she has grown to be one of Stella's closest and dearest friends in Pontyberry. After Michael's affair was revealed, Celia supported Stella and helped her enjoy herself along with Bobby. Rob Morgan Stella and Rob apparently grew up together. Getting together at a young age the two shared a deep loving relationship romantically. When Rob got Stella pregnant the two's relationship stayed strong and they both remained deeply in love. Despite their clear infatuation with each other their were doubts if the foundations of their relationship was love or just 'puppy-love'. This can be suggested when Rob Morgan left Stella and their unborn baby. Stella and Rob's relationship went under great stress and broke when Rob left her and Luke when he was eighteen. Rob lost contact with Stella partly because of Meg Kosh. He hadn't spoken to her for nearly twenty years. In the twenty years apart Stella came to hate Rob and even the mention of him caused her to become very angry. When Rob returned after the twenty years Stella claimed she didn't feel angry, nor did she have any feeling romantically for Rob anymore. Despite this underlying and maybe even repressed romantic feeling surfaced when Stella was reminded of their past relationships causing them to kiss and even sleep together. Rob left Pontyberry for a final time, leaving Stella but on much better terms even giving her the option to go with him. Rob was still in love with Stella even when he left her and even after twenty years but their relationship seems to have ended. Karl Morris Stella's ex-husband, but the two still have a good relationship mainly because Karl feels guilty for cheating on Stella with Nadine Beaven. The two first had a very romantic relationship but over the years the two grew apart and Stella left Karl. Stella has revealed she can advantage of Karl because of the guilt he feels for her. Despite breaking up the two still share a care a certain level of protectiveness towards each other, especially when Rob Morgan returns. The two are still very friendly towards each other and confide in each other. Because of Karl's lack of intelligence and kind heart he isn't a bad ex-husband and the two are good friends but the two don't hold any romantic feeling for each other any longer. Nadine Bevan Nadine and Stella despite not being related share a somewhat unorthodox relationship, one might not expect to see between a woman and the one who had an affair with her then husband. Obviously the two probably did not start off well, but this rocky part of their relationship is not seen on screen, except for a few hints in the First Series. Stella seems to be frequently irritated by Nadine but civil enough with her. She get's angry and she even displays jealousy towards Nadine when she gives Ben a superior costume for a school Harvest Festival. Stella doesn't hold Nadine in high regards towards her intelligence, but Stella sees her and Karl as a much better match than her and Karl ever were. As the Series progress, Stella and Nadine can be considered friends as Stella consults Nadine (with reluctance), and Nadine attempts to support Stella in weight loss. Rhian Evans Like most people in Pontyberry Stella is tolerant of Rhian Evans. Knowing her since childhood the two share a level of acquaintance/friendship. Rhian talks to Stella and Stella to her but the two don't hold a very close relationship. Despite the two not being very close Rhian has called Stella her 'mate' and 'friend' before. Marcus Jensen Stella and Marcus had a very bad relationship even if there was one anyway, Stella seemed to hold Marcus in high respects before she found out about his and Emma's affair, Stella later held nothing but contempt and anger against Marcus. Janet Jackson Stella and Jan initially hold nothing but jealousy and contempt towards each other. Jan seems to look down on Stella and sees her as nothing but a rebound relationship for her then recently ex-husband Michael Jackson. Stella has a great distaste for Jan and the two very different women, despite this Stella acts civil towards Jan and ignores Jan's backhanded comments and even blatant insults. This is presumably because Stella sees Jan as a different part of Michael's life and one she is not a part of, so she sees Jan as none of her business and any retaliation against Jan could be seen as unfair to Katie or even Michael. Behind the laughs *Stella is portrayed by Welsh actress Ruth Jones in Series One, Series Two, Series Three and Series Four, as well as the Christmas Specials and presumably in Series Five. *Ruth Jones is the co-creator, producer and writer of Stella, along with her husband David Peet who is also a writer and creator. *Ruth Jones' husband, David Peet, is also managing director of their co-founded production company Tidy Productions (2008) which produces Stella. *Stella is portrayed at age sixteen by Rebecca Southmore in a special flashback scene where her and Rob Morgan visit the iconic bench on the hill above Pontyberry. There the two carve into the bench their initials surrounded by a heart. This the two of them revisit twenty years later. *Throughout the series there are a few references and cameo appearances involved with the sitcom she co-wrote and starred in Gavin and Stacey. **The actress who played Gwen West in Gavin and Stacey played the Sonographer when stella thought she was pregnant. **James Cordon who co-wrote and also starred in Gavin and Stacey played Bobby's boyfriend **Emma makes a reference to Ruth Jones' character Vanessa Jenkins' catchphrase "Oh, what's Ocurrin'!". **The actor who played Ted (a friend of Bryn West who organised Gwen's surprise party) plays Dai Davies. *Ruth Jones' husband is also a producer of the sitcom series Stella. *Stella has a fear of Honeycomb, because 'they're too neat'. *Stella's hair style and colour has changed continuously throughout the series. It seems to be used to reflect her money stance and if she is in control. At the beginning of the first series Stella struggles to make money for her children and does not have time hence her badly dyed blond hair that was un-styled. In the second she is in a relationship with Sean and is finding it easier to control her family, she is also in a better place financially hence her new haircut; dark brown hair cut neatly. At the start of the recent series her hair has been better styled and wavy with a lighter brown colour which could be to mirror against her relationship with Michael. *Ruth Jones wears wigs for Stella's hair. Gallery of Stella Morris External links Stella Morris Category:Residents of Pontyberry Category:Kosh family Category:Morris family Category:Morgan family Category:Main Characters Category:Mothers Category:Wives